Sednan Cryptids
Sednan Cryptids These stories tell the supposed real encounters with cryptids. We research these strange creatures, and tell the facts, as they are supposedly living on the planet Sedna, which is the coldest, darkest, and farthest planet from the sun. It would make sense that such strange and creepy creatures would exist on a cold and dark planet. Warning! These files and supposed real encounters are not for the faint of heart. If you get easily paranoid or scared, don’t read this! Don’t say I didn’t warn you… Seed Eater The Seed Eater is an extraterrestrial from the planet Sedna. It is a malevolent being that eats humans. Specifically, it forces a man or woman to bring it their children, then it eats them. In similar cases, it forces a man or woman to kidnap children and kill them, storing them to eat later. The first sighting of it was in 1905, and the most recent in 2012. It goes on the hunt every few years. (every 4-11 years?) If anyone disturbs it’s hunting, it will not hesitate to attack them. Though it will hardly ever attack an adult. There has only been one occasion when someone survived, and the boy was attacked by the Seed Eater, and fended it off with a bat, and made his escape. However, he was never able to talk again, due to it ripping his throat or vocal chords out. It has been sighted in many places, ranging from the countries of Turkey, China, and United States. The Seed Eater is a strange humanoid being. It wears a rag mask (hence its nickname Rag Face) that has one eye hole cut out for it to see. The other one seems to be stitched closed. Its skin is a dark green/brown, and it has long dark hair. The Seed Eater's mask has a second hole for either a mouth, a beak, or a snout. Strangely, the creature is said to make sudden noises or movements before disappearing when not specifically hunting its prey. This has led to speculation that the Seed Eater can teleport. It’s also speculated that a lot of unsolved missing children’s cases are caused by the Seed Eater eating them. Dover Demon The Dover Demon is an extraterrestrial from the planet Sedna. The “demon” part of its name is misleading, because this creature is not known to be malicious or vicious towards humans. The last sighting of it was in April 1977, and it has never been seen again. It was only sighted in Dover, Massachusetts, but another possible sighting was in New York City , New York. The Dover Demon is short in height, has gray or pale skin, and red, orange, yellow, and green eyes. It has a slim body with a big head, similar to a gray alien. It also has no apparent genitals or identification source for gender. The sighting of it was near a lake in Dover, which has led to some speculation about the lake. Such as, at the bottom of the lake, there is a portal that connects Sedna to Earth, and vice versa. Mothman/woman Mothman/woman are a race of extraterrestrials from the planet Sedna. They are not known to be malicious or vicious, but they are quite scary and intimidating. It was first sighted in Point Pleasant, West Virginia, in 1966, last being sighted in 1967. It hangs out mostly in the TNT area in West Virginia, and it supposedly only appears when a great disaster or tragedy is soon to come. Like when it was spotted by many people atop of the silver bridge, shortly before the bridge collapsed, killing 46 people. 2 of the victims bodies were never found. The mothman/woman is said to be a tall humanoid, with black hair or feathers, thin antennas, large wings, and big crimson to burgundy colored eyes that glow. The Rake The rake is an extraterrestrial from the planet Sedna. While it has never been documented directly attacking people, it is quite frightening when encountered, and is said to either tell of an impending doom, or bring bad luck and death to witnesses. It’s kind of like the mothmen/women in a way, but much more up close and personal. There is one case in when it possibly attacked someone, an American child in 2006. The mother and father rushed into the room after seeing it it at the foot of their bed, and it was standing over their bloodied daughter, and quickly ran out of the room on the ceiling. The father drove the daughter to the hospital, and they were in a car accident, and both died. This creature has been seen in 4 different continents; North America, Europe, Africa, and Asia. It has been mentioned many times in the past. A suicide note in 1964, a journal entry in 1880, a mariner’s log in 1691, and the widowed mother in 2006. The most frequent sightings of it being in between 2003-2006, in northern United States, east in rural New York to west Idaho. In summer 2003, when the sightings were most prominent, there was a total blackout of the internet, and all written accounts and encounters were mysteriously destroyed or erased. Encounters of it says that is is completely hairless, has an egg shaped head, big, white circle eyes or gray eyes (as if it were blind), a very skinny and bony body (it’s also “naked”, but no genitalia is present), and long fingers or knives for fingers, like Freddy Krueger. It’s skin is said to range from a dead looking pale to a rotting brown color. Whatever it’s intentions are, sightings of it are much less frequent than earlier years. Other Sednan Cryptids include: Chupacabra Jersey Devil The Wendigo Frederick El Críacuervos (breeder/keeper of crows)